Sentimiento compartido
by Karamell04
Summary: Lo primero que tenia que hacer la dedicada estudiante de Nueva York Hinata Hyuga era salir un poco de los números. Necesitaba renovar su vestuario porque los camisones grandes no resultaban nada atractivos en ella. Ademas, no era mala idea ayudar a Itachi en sus estudios. Había llegado el momento de hacer cosas que le dieran miedo...Y empezara vivir. [HinataxItachi] Universo Alt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, el fanfic si me pertenece, por favor **NO** plagio.  
Universo alterno **Nueva York**.

* * *

 **"** Este sentimiento mutuo es para ti.

Porque seguramente, tu podrás volar en ese cielo azul.

No importa cuántas veces te tropieces; para ti…

No existe una cosa más importante que tener un lindo sueño,

simplemente no cierres tu corazón. **"**

 **El chico de mantenimiento.**

Ame, el elegante gato negro de Hinata Hyuga, estaba tumbado frente a ella sobre la mesa de la cocina. La madre de Hinata se habría horrorizado si hubiera visto el gato sobre la mesa, pero Hinata no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sus Padres se encontraban viajando disfrutando juntos mientras ella estaba sola en Nueva York. Aquel domingo de septiembre, Ame era el único ser en el mundo con el que podía celebrar su cumpleaños. Por lo tanto, el invitado podía tumbarse en el lugar que más le gustara.

El gato la observaba mientras Hinata encendía la vela que había puesto sobre un pastel de chocolate. El resplandor de la llama se reflejaba en los ojos del gato. Ame tenía nueve meses y los últimos seis había sido el único compañero de casa de Hinata.

— **De seguro te habrás dado cuenta de que es mi cumpleaños, ahora solo falta que me cantes el** _ **Cumpleaños Feliz**_ **.** — Le dijo al gato. Este soltó un maullido que tenía cierta musicalidad.

Hinata se incorporó y se dispuso a soplar la única vela.

— **Espera, ya que estamos celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños, tengo que seguir todos los pasos del ritual. Primero, pedir un deseo.** — Dijo observando el pastel. — **Mi deseo es que me gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir momentos especiales como este. Los cumpleaños, las vacaciones… No es que no valore tu compañía, Ame-Kun, pero me gustaría tener también a un macho** _ **humano**_ **en mi vida.** — Aclaró sonriéndole al gato de forma amable.

Después de tal declaración. Hinata sopló la vela.

— **Aquí tienes, compañero.** — Dijo colocándole un plato lleno de atún, el favorito de Ame. El gato lo probó y ya no dejo de comer mientras movía la cola en señal de alegría, acto por el que la ojiblanco sonrió.

Hinata tomo una cucharada del delicioso pastel de chocolate y lo saboreo.

— **¡Esta estupendo!** — Exclamo, sus ojos brillaban.

Ame contesto con un ronroneo y ella lo acarició. El gato correspondió arqueándose. Era tan sencillo estar con su querido gato; ¿Porque los hombres no eran tan sencillos?

Hinata tenía éxito en sus estudios, estaba casi doctorada, unos cuantos amigos y un apartamento agradable. Sin embargo, nunca se le había dado bien los hombres, era demasiado tímida que hasta a veces tartamudeaba y no sabía que decir. Estaba tan centrada en sus estudios que no había tenido tiempo para aprender a jugar.

« **No soy una persona divertida** » pensó soltando un profundo suspiro.

Los hombres que la habían invitado en los últimos dos años, le resultaban tremendamente aburridos. Además, ella sentía que lo arruinaba al momento de mostrar torpeza y su tartamudez.

No obstante, no podía caer otra vez en la autocompasión. Para distraerse, se dispuso a abrir los regalos que había recibido y que había reservado sin abrir esperando aquel momento. El primero fue el de su amiga Kurenai, que irónicamente era su antigua profesora de secundaria, su regalo resultó ser una caja de té aromático y un candelabro de cristal. Era un regalo práctico pero bonito, justo el tipo de obsequio que a Kurenai le gustaría que le hicieran.

Kurenai estaba en Europa en aquel momento. Había emprendido con su marido Asuma un viaje de dos semanas. Habían aprovechado, tenía un congreso de historia, para tomarse unos días de vacaciones más. Kurenai llevaba meses soñando con aquel viaje.

Tenten, otras de sus amigas, estaba estudiando para abogada. En aquel momento estaba en una convención en Nueva York. Su obsequio resulto ser también práctico pero elegante. Eran unos finos guantes de piel marrón preciosos. Hinata se los probó y se ajustaban perfectamente a sus manos.

Por último, abrió el paquete que le habían enviado sus padres. Los dos eran dueños de una empresa, por lo que no les faltaba nada económicamente. Le habían enviado una blusa de seda preciosa y un cheque. A Hinata le encanto la blusa, el cheque no le dio mucha importancia.

Siempre había sido una niña sobreprotegida y mimada, que había seguido los pasos de sus padres en el ámbito profesional. Sin embargo nunca le habían enseñado ni a sociabilizar ni a desenvolverse con soltura en las citas. En aquel momento a pesar de ser brillante y tener seguridad económica, estaba sola celebrando su cumpleaños.

Recogió los regalos y acaricio al gato.

— **Ya sé que los deseos nunca se convierten en realidad, Ame-Kun, pero necesito al menos creer como una niña pequeña.** — Murmuró con baja mirada.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

El cumpleaños de Hinata pasó y llegó el lunes.

Se despertó más animada y después de darse una ducha y de vestirse para ir a la universidad, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los mandos de la cocina se había roto y la ruedecilla se había caído al suelo.

— **¿Y ahora que haré?** — Dijo desconcertada mientras se agachaba para recogerla.

El mando se había ido flotando, pero Hinata no había encontrado el momento para llamar a la administradora. Ya no podía posponerlo más, descolgó el teléfono y la informaron de que acababa de llegar el nuevo encargado de mantenimiento. Si le venía bien, se acercaría en aquel mismo instante y en cinco minutos lo habría arreglado.

Hinata aceptó y llamó a su profesor para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde. Tenía suerte de que el horario fuese flexible.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para esperar a que el chico de mantenimiento llamara, pero antes de que hubiera llegado, el timbre sonó. Hinata abrió la puerta y se quedo perpleja.

El hombre que se había encargado del mantenimiento con anterioridad tenía alrededor de sesenta años, cabello largo blanco, con verruga y bastante tonto. Sin embargo, el hombre que tenia adelante estaba cerca de unos treinta y era un atractivo pelinegro de ojos negros como la noche, delicado con un semblante sereno pero no dejaba de lado lo guapo que era.

Hinata perdió la compostura y se quedo sin palabras con una lívido carmín en sus mejillas.

— **Y-yo…** — Sentía un nudo en la garganta, aquel chico la hacía sentirse torpe.

— **Soy Itachi Uchiha.** — Dijo el señalando la etiqueta con su nombre que llevaba prendida de la camisa casual de cuello alto negra. Tenía una caja de herramientas en la mano izquierda. — **La administradora me ha dicho que se te ha roto un mando de la cocina.  
**  
— **S-sí, claro.** — Contestó caminando torpemente hacia la cocina. — **A-aquí está.**

Atravesaron el salón y el echó un vistazo a la habitación decorada cuidadosamente en tonos morados pastel.

— **Hermosa decoración.** — Comentó él.

— **G-gracias.** — Contestó ella sintiéndose halagada por aquel adjetivo pero sin dejar de lado su timidez. Había escogido cada pieza del salón para que este resultara precisamente acogedor.

— **¿Uh?** —Itachi miro a Ame. Lo acarició y el gato enseguida contesto con un ronroneo.

— **Le gustas. Es raro, normalmente siempre huye de los desconocidos**. — Comento Hinata tímidamente, escondiendo sus manos detrás de ella.

— **Probablemente se haya dado cuenta de que me gustan los gatos, en especial los negros. ¿Cómo se llama?**

La mirada de Hinata se había quedado fijada en la mano de Itachi que acariciaba suavemente al gato. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

— **A-ame, se llama Ame.** — Dijo confundida.

— **Ya veo.** — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndole otra caricia al gato que no paraba de ronronear. Pero para disgusto del gato y de su dueña no había más tiempo para juegos. — **Bueno, ¿Dónde está ese mando?  
**  
Hinata se quedó en el salón mientras él trabajaba para no molestarlo. Pero desde el sofá en el que se sentó para leer un libro, tenía una vista perfecta de Itachi trabajando. Apenas si leyó tres palabras del primer párrafo, porque toda su atención estaba centrada en aquel chico. Era toda una novedad tener a un hombre tan atractivo en la cocina de su casa.

Ame se había colocado en la puerta de la cocina y también observaba con detenimiento a Itachi. De cuando en cuando miraba a Hinata como preguntando: « **¿Por qué estás ahí sentada si tu visita esta en la cocina?** »

En cinco minutos Itachi salió de la cocina, con el cabello revuelto y una mirada arrebatadora.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración.

— **Ya está arreglado, ¿Necesitas algo más?** — Preguntó él.

Quizás una mujer más experimentada habría contestado aquella pregunta con alguna indirecta. Algún comentario ocurrente que le hubiera hecho tal vez reír.

— **N-no, eso es todo. Gracias por venir tan rápidamente.** — Contestó desviando su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— **No hay problema.** — Repuso él con una lívida sonrisa, notando aquel sonrojo. Le hizo un último arrumado al gato e insistió en que llamara si necesitaba alguna reparación más.

Hinata cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su pecho. No era una especialista, ni solía fijarse en aquellas cosas, pero Itachi Uchiha escondía algo que le llamaba la atención a ella y que le hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Por lo menos su observación ponía de manifiesto que aun sentía atracción por alguien. No obstante, pensaba limitarse a actuar como una mera espectadora.  
 **  
.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Era miércoles por la tarde. Itachi llamó a la puerta del apartamento 906. Sonrió delicadamente cuando la atractiva chica de cabello negro azulado, que había visto un par de días atrás, le volvió a abrir la puerta.

— **Me han informado de que tienes una persiana rota.** — Dijo Itachi. Ella se sonrojó mientras asentía.

— **No he necesitado mantenimiento en casi un año y ya llevo dos incidentes esta semana. S-siento darte tanto trabajo.  
**  
— **Para eso estoy aquí.** — Repuso.

Si hubiera sido otra persona Itachi habría sospechado algo. No habría sido la primera vez que alguna mujer lo hubiese mandado a llamar con alguna excusa mala. Pero estaba seguro de que aquella chica era distinta. Hinata Hyuga, se había mostrado disgustada por tener que molestarlo de nuevo. Aquella mujer tenía clase, parecía integra de la cabeza a los pies. Obviamente no estaba buscando una aventura rápida con el chico de mantenimiento.

Llegaron a la ventana del salón que tenia vistas al aparcamiento y la piscina del complejo residencial. La sala también tenía una ventana que daba a aun balcón sombreado por un magnifico roble. Itachi lo sabía porque había estado en varios apartamentos con la misma distribución.

Hinata señalo la persiana rota y Itachi pudo apreciar de nuevo la elegancia de sus movimientos.

Era una mujer esbelta que podría haber sido una modelo o actriz. Y sin embargo, estaba estudiando para el doctorado.

— **N-no sé qué ha pasado, cuando fui a abrir la persiana esta mañana para que entrara un poco de sol, se me quedo la cinta en la mano.** — Dijo ella sintiendo vergüenza.

— **Eso ocurre a veces, sobre todo con estos soportes de plásticos**. — Contestó Itachi encogiéndose de hombros. — **Traje otra persiana para cambiarla, en unos** **minutos estará lista.**

— **G-gracias.** — Dijo ella sonriendo, jugando con sus dos dedos índices, típica costumbre de ella y que Itachi notó correspondiendo con una delicada sonrisa.

Ame se acerco a Itachi y este lo miró.

— **Hola, Ame. Me alegro de volver a verte.** — Dijo con una sonrisa amable. El gato soltó un maullido en respuesta y se arqueó cuando Itachi se agacho para acariciarlo.

— **Parece que se acuerda d-de ti.** — Dijo jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Acto que le pareció tierno a Itachi.

— **Mi madre tenía antes un gato, negro por cierto.**

— **Tu madre entonces tenía buen gusto en animales.** — Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa haciendo un esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

— **Si, mi hermano y yo siempre jugábamos con él.** — Dijo para luego levantarse.

— **¿Tienes un hermano?** — Preguntó.

— **Si, es el menor.**

— **Y-yo también tengo una hermana menor.** — Añadió ella.

— **Perfecto, tal vez hasta se conozcan.**

La sonrisa de Hinata era tan calidad que el pulso de Itachi se aceleró. Era una respuesta masculina a aquellos labios perfectamente esculpidos. Raro sentimiento que sintió en ese momento.

De repente el teléfono sonó y la sonrisa de Hinata se borró.

— **Perdóname un momento.** — Dijo antes de contestar.

Itachi se concentró en su trabajo intentando ignorar lo de hace un momento mientras ella hablaba en la cocina. No quería chismosear, pero no pudo evitar escuchar partes de la conversación. Aunque estaba hablando en ingles, Itachi no entendía una sola palabra, podía hablar bien el español y portugués. Seguramente estaba hablando con alguien de la universidad.

Itachi había oído que algunos hombres se sentían intimidados en presencia de mujeres inteligentes. Sin embargo el la respetaba mucho ya que había crecido rodeado de una familia adecuadamente inteligente, incluso el lo era. Pero aquella chica sobre pasaba eso.

Itachi era lo suficientemente hábil como para darse cuenta cuando una chica estaba interesada en el, pero no estaba detectando ninguna señal en Hinata Hyuga. En consecuencia, a pesar de admirar su belleza e inteligencia, tenía que mantener con ella una relación estrictamente profesional.

Cuando fue por la persiana nueva, se fijo en los libros que tenia sobre una mesa de cristal, eran revistas de matemáticas.

¿Seria una adicta al trabajo? Eso parecía.

Cuando ella termino la conversación telefónica el acababa de terminar su tarea. Itachi comprobó que la persiana funcionaba y recogió las herramientas.

— **Está listo.** — Dijo cuando Hinata entro al salón. — **Fue rápido.  
**  
— **¡T-te estoy muy agradecida! Se lo diré a la administradora, eres muy eficiente y veloz.** — Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

— **Tengo poco trabajo y me gusta hacerlo bien. Esta semana has sido una de las pocas inquilinas con averías.**

— **H-he tenido suerte.** — Contesto ella con una sonrisa tímida. Itachi se alegro de ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa radiante. Hinata se dirigió a la puerta levemente. — **Gracias de nuevo**. — Añadió cortésmente.

— **De nada**. — Repuso el saliendo. — **Que tengas un buen-** — Cuando quiso girar, ella ya había cerrado la puerta, pues estaba muy nerviosa. — **día.** — Prosiguió en voz baja.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aquella tarde tenia clase así que no tenía tiempo de merodear alrededor del edificio.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

— **Hahaha, entonces has tenido una semana pésima, Hinata. —** Le dijo Tenten a ella mientras cenaban en un restaurante. — **Primero pasaste sola tu cumpleaños, luego se te rompieron mil cosas en casa, definitivamente esa no era tu semana.** — Repuso contando con los dedos.

— **Si, al menos no fue tan malo, recibí unos estupendos regalos. —** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. — **Por cierto, gracias por los guantes, eran preciosos Tenten.**

— **No hay de que, eres mi amiga. De verdad siento no haber estado en tu celebración.** — Dijo abatida.

— **No te preocupes, yo te comprendo ya que estabas de viaje. Además, Ame estaba conmigo**.

— **Oe, el gato no cuenta**. — Añadió Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

— **N-no digas eso, ya sabes que Ame es muy sensible.** — Declaró entre risas. — **Y lo de las averías no ha estado mal, lo han arreglado con rapidez.  
**  
— **Vaya, espero que no tuvieras que lidiar con el viejo.** — Dijo Tenten refiriéndose al antiguo encargado.

— **La verdad es que n-no.** — Repuso Hinata tratando de que su voz no la delatara. Tenten la miro curiosa. — **H-hay un chico nuevo del mantenimiento. Se llama Itachi.  
**  
— **¿Enserio? ¿Y es guapo?** — Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

— **S-si.** — Dijo antes de tragar saliva. — **Es bastante serio, pero tiene una pequeña sonrisa bastante agradable.** — Un color carmesí se asomó en sus mejillas.

— **Haha Hinata-Chan, ¿Estas enamorada?** — Dijo aun con la sonrisa picara.

— **¡N-no!** — Se exaltó con una cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza, notando que algunos voltearon a verla. — **No…**

— **Haha, claro. ¿Y dices que es guapo?**

— **S-si.** — Tartamudeo una vez más. — **Su cabello es negro, sus ojos son totalmente oscuros, demasiado hermosos. E-es encantador.  
**  
— **Mmm, esa es la descripción de un chico profundo como un charco.** — Repuso Tenten. Ella odiaba a los típicos chicos guapos porque uno de ellos le había herido en la adolescencia.

— **P-pues, la verdad me parece muy amable, aunque un poco serio. Pero como siempre me quede casi paralizada tartamudeando.**

— **No creo que fuera para tanto.** — Dijo frunciendo los labios.

— **De verdad, hasta se me había olvidado el nombre de Ame cuando él me lo preguntó. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme sentada mirándolo jugando con mi cabello. Seguro dirá que soy una inquilina bastante rara.** — Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

— **Pero tampoco creo que estés interesada en ligar con el chico de mantenimiento, tienes cabeza para mucho más.** — Declaró Tenten.

— **¿Eh? N-no, claro que no.** — Dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa no era sincera.

— **Es el tipo de chico con el que no tiene ningún tipo de sentido tener una cita. ¿El chico de mantenimiento? ¿Qué puedes tener tú con él?** — Dijo con ironía Tente, quien en materia de chicos estaba tan perdida como Hinata.

Tenten y Hinata se habían hecho amigas desde niñas. Tenten era una pelicastaña de personalidad poca femenina. Pero aun así recibía invitaciones de hombres que no estaban interesados en su inteligencia. Su experiencia con ellos la había vuelto una chica cínica, en todo referente al romanticismo.

Tenten parecía no tener ningún interés en hablar de chicos y enseguida le empezó a contar su pequeño viaje, haciendo caso omiso del hombre de la mesa de al lado que la miraba insistentemente.

Hinata estaba segura de que su amiga no había salido del hotel donde se había celebrado la conferencia. Tenten no había encontrado nada más apasionante que hacer en la « **Gran manzana** », que mantener sus estudios al margen.

« **Ninguna de las dos tenemos solución** » Pensó Hinata con una sonrisa.

La deliciosa comida y la conversación animada distrajeron a Hinata de los pensamientos sobre Itachi Uchiha, aunque estaba segura de que regresaría a su mente cuando estuviese de nuevo a solas. 

* * *

**[NOTA]**

Esta pareja de verdad me encanta, este fanfic tal vez sea un poco largo, las ideas me van fluyendo. Por favor si les gusta dejen su Review, pues así me animo para continuarlo.

Si tienen alguna crítica, o quieren que cambie algo, háganme saberlo.

Besos. :D


	2. Chapter 2 Ame se escapa

Capitulo 2:  
 **  
Ame se escapa**

Era viernes por la tarde, Hinata había pasado la misma rutina de siempre en la universidad sin ningún problema. Era dedicada a sus estudios e responsable al momento de entregar sus trabajos. Incluso si pasabas por el pasillo la encontrarías en el cuadro de honor.

Hinata estaba en su casillero ubicando sus libros ya usados durante las clases. Desde allí pudo escuchar la conversación de dos estudiantes que mantenían por el pasillo.

— **¿Tienes plan para el fin de semana, Suigetsu?** — Preguntó la pelirroja.

— **Si, voy con el idiota de Juugo a los casinos, hehe.** — Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

— **Suena divertido.**

— **¿Eh? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? No hay ningún problema, Karin.**

— **Mmm, deja ver y te llamo.** — Esbozo una sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio entre ellos, hasta que uno hizo una pregunta.

— **¿Qué crees que hará ella este fin de semana?** — Preguntó curiosa.

— **¿Hablas de Hyuga? Hahaha, lo mismo que hace todos los días, estudiar.** — Dijo con ironía el peliblanco.

— **¿Crees que alguna vez se divierta?**

— **Dudo que la palabra** _ **diversión**_ **exista en su diccionario, es demasiado aburrida y presumida. Pero ¿Te la imaginas en fiestas?** — Dijo Suigetsu cínicamente después de una carcajada.

— **No, la verdad no me la imagino…**

Las voces se alejaron a medida que aquellos dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dejando a su lado el eco de sus risas. Cuando estuvo segura de que se habían alejado, Hinata azotó con fuerza su casillero para luego irse corriendo sintiéndose abatida.

Salió de la universidad arrastrando los pies. Era más tarde de las siete y todavía era de día a pesar de que cada vez oscurecía antes. En poco tiempo seria de noche cuando regresara a casa sola. Y además haría frio.

Llego a su apartamento notando que estaba a lo lejos Itachi, el chico de mantenimiento. Iba cargando con unos libros, pero se las arreglo para saludarla con la mano.

Ella lo saludó también tratando de no hacerse notar que su mano estaba temblando y que sus mejillas estaban de un tono carmesí. Después continúo su camino y miro hacia arriba. Ame estaba acostado en la ventana. Al menos había alguien esperándola en casa.

Abrió la puerta pensando en que se haría unas tortillas para cenar y en ese preciso instante Ame, por primera vez en seis meses salió disparado de la casa y bajo de las escaleras en dirección a la calle. Hinata se asustó de que lo podría atropellar algún automóvil, sin pensarlo salió corriendo detrás de él.

— **¡Ame, detente!** — Exclamó Hinata aterrada.

Al oír los gritos, Itachi dejó los libros a un lado y agarro al gato. Ame no se resistió y se acurrucó a su pecho ronroneando.

— **N-no puedo creer lo que ha hecho, nunca se había escapado. M-muchísimas gracias por atraparlo**. — Dijo la ojiblanco tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido tras Ame.

— **De nada.** — Repuso el entregándole al gato. — **A partir de ahora tendrás que tener cuidado al dejar la puerta abierta.  
**  
— **T-tienes razón.** — Añadió ella frunciendo el ceño a Ame. — **Eres un gato malo, t-te podría haber pasado algo.**

— **No solo a él, tú también bajaste las escaleras de forma acelerada. Podrías haberte tropezado.**

— **¿Eh? N-ni siquiera lo había pensado… Tenía miedo de que lo atropellara un auto.** — Admitió Hinata sonrojándose.

— **Bueno, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Alguna avería en tu apartamento?**

— **Ninguna, g-gracias.** — Respondió mirando hacia abajo tímidamente. Vio los libros de Itachi tirados al suelo. — **Espero que ninguno de tus libros se haya dañado, si es así yo los pago.  
**  
— **No te preocupes, son solo libros de texto. Yo siempre los compró de segunda mano.** — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi se agachó para levantar los libros y Hinata no pudo evitar leer los títulos.

— _**Biología**_ **y** _ **Historia**_ **… ¿V-vas a clases?** — Preguntó ella sin contenerse. Era una pregunta estúpida con una respuesta evidente. El asintió levantándose.

— **¿T-tienes alguna duda en particular?**

— **El lunes tenemos un examen sobre glicólisis y sinceramente no entiendo mucho. Voy a estudiar este fin de semana, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda si no entiendo del todo.**

— **Y-yo te puedo…ayudar.** — Soltó ella en un impulso. No sabía como habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca. Para cuando se percató, ya era demasiado tarde.

— **¿Qué?** — Preguntó el alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que parecía aun más estúpida si se echaba atrás después de haberlo propuesto. Además quería hacerlo, él le había ayudado con Ame y ella podía agradecerle de aquella forma.

— **T-te puedo ayudar a preparar el examen… c-claro, si quieres.** — Dijo Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse ante su presencia. — **Y-yo soy buena en esa materia…  
**  
— **No me enorgullece mucho necesitar ayuda.** — Contestó Itachi con una sonrisa, Hinata lo miro con una cara roja de la vergüenza. — **Pero si estás segura de que tienes tiempo y ganas, te agradeceré la ayuda.**

Hinata asintió nerviosa. Abrazando con fuerza a Ame.

— **E-entonces no hay problema…¿C-cuando quieres venir?**

— **¿Te parece mañana después de comer?**

— **Mañana debo ir a la universidad, p-pero estaré de vuelta a las dos ¿E-está bien a las tres?**

— **De acuerdo, y muchas gracias Hyuga-San. De verdad te estoy muy agradecido.** — Insistió el.

Hinata miro al gato que estaba en sus brazos. Intentando no dejar flaquear sus piernas al escuchar su apellido viniendo de él.

— **E-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Nos vemos m-mañana**. — Contesto ella rápidamente y se marcho para evitar que el notara sus nervios. Subió a Ame a casa y cuando se asomo a la ventana comprobó que Itachi ya se había marchado.

 **Continuara…  
**

* * *

 **[NOTA]  
**

Disculpen que este cortó, no tengo buena excusa para ello. Pero les prometo que para la próxima lo hare más largo el capitulo. Por favor dejen sus Review, así podre animarme para continuar cada capítulo.

Mi inspiración con esta hermosa pareja va volando.

Besos. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Llegas tarde

Capitulo 3:

 **Llegas tarde**

¡Hey Itachi, ahí te va!

Itachi se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para girarse, patear el balón y meter un gran gol.

— **¡Hemos ganado!** — Gritó Shisui, celebrando la victoria.

— **Tranquilos, chicos**. — Dijo Itachi a sus dos jugadores de equipo.

— **De verdad Nii-San, vas a hacer que parezcamos malos jugadores a tu lado.** — Bromeó Sasuke.

Estuvieron bromeando por un rato con los que habían jugado, antes de que Itachi consultara la hora de su reloj. Había perdido la noción del tiempo durante el partido y solo le quedaba diez minutos para darse una ducha y acudir a casa de Hinata Hyuga. Estaba atrasado.

— **Itachi, ¿Te vienes a tomar un poco de Sake con nosotros y ver el partido?** — Sugirió Shisui.

— **No puedo, debo estudiar.** — Respondió Itachi.

— **¿Ah? Vamos, puedes estudiar más tarde.** — Insistió Shisui con una sonrisa.

Shisui no podía entender del porque Itachi había empezado otra vez la universidad, después de haberla dejado hace 5 años. Shisui estaba feliz de trabajar con su padre en un taller de mecánica. Su Padre era el jefe, así que no sería problema para el trabajar ahí con buen sueldo. Pasaba tiempo libre con sus amigos y conociendo chicas.

Por otro lado, Itachi solo estaba feliz de andar con sus amigos. No era como su primo Shisui que siempre estaba con chicas. Dos meses después Itachi había decidido que quería volver a estudiar y algunos de sus amigos no lo estaban animando.

— **Vamos Nii-San, tomate solo un poco de Sake con nosotros, el día es perfecto como para que te encierres en casa**. — Añadió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

— **Lo siento Sasuke, Shisui. Pero he quedado para las tres a estudiar y estoy bastante atrasado.**

— **Vaya vaya, eso ya explica tu urgencia por los libros ¿Quién es ella?** — Preguntó Shisui con una sonrisa pícara.

— **Alguien que se ha ofrecido a explicarme un poco para el examen del lunes. De verdad ya debo irme, nos vemos después.** — Explicó rápidamente Itachi. — **Sasuke, dile a Mama que llegare un poco tarde.  
**  
Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja mientras veía a Itachi marcharse y Shisui aun estaba confundido.

— **¿Nos estas ocultando información, Itachi? Queremos conocer a esa chica.** — Insistió molesto Shisui.

Cuando Itachi quiso entrar en el auto su reloj marcaba las tres. Iba a llegar tarde una vez más. Ojala la estudiante destacada Hyuga no se irritara por su impuntualidad.

Cuando Hinata le abrió la puerta a las tres y veinte no parecía en absoluto enfadada, más bien tenía una sonrisa agradable y un rubor en sus mejillas.

— **Y-yo no te he dado mi número por si surgía un imprevisto… E-espero que no hayas tenido que apresurarte mucho.** — Dijo ella mientras lo invitaba a pasar casi disculpándose. A Itachi le resultó interesante aquella reacción.

— **Ha sido culpa mía. Se me hizo tarde, espero no estés molesta.  
**  
— **N-no te p-preocupes, creo que nos podemos sentar en esta mesa para trabajar.** — Dijo Hinata apenada señalando la mesa. — **¿Quieres un vaso de limonada recién… hecha?  
**  
— **Claro, si no es mucha molestia, Hyuga-San.** — Contestó el con una sonrisa, Hinata solo bajo su mirada, nerviosa.

— **N-no, yo también quiero un vaso. Por favor, llámame Hinata.**

Itachi encontró a Hinata bastante tierna con aquellos gestos, su presencia le era agradable. Tal vez sería una chica inteligente y ambiciosa por amar los libros. Sin embargo no se daba aires de superioridad.

Itachi había tenido hacia poco tiempo un encuentro desagradable con una mujer que no había dudado en demostrar su desprecio por un vulgar chico del mantenimiento.

De repente sintió algo en la pierna.

— **Hola Ame, ya me preguntaba dónde estabas.**

— **Estaba durmiendo en mi cama… S-se echa por lo menos diez siestas a-al día.** — Contestó Hinata antes de sentarse con cuidado al lado de Itachi y de dejar la limonada y un bizcocho de chocolate sobre la mesa.

— **Se ve delicioso ese bizcocho, ¿Es casero?**

— **¿Eh? La mezcla viene preparada, s-solo hay que meterlo al horno.** — Repuso ella echando un vistazo al cuaderno de Itachi. — **Dices que tienes un examen sobre la glicólisis.  
**  
— **Si, he traído mis apuntes y un examen de prueba que nos hizo el profesor. Intente hacerlo ayer pero no sirvió de mucho.** — Reconoció Itachi.

— **Déjame verlos para ver si te puedo explicar**. — Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo para no tartamudear con el ayudándolo.

Ame saltó al regazo de Itachi y este lo acaricio abstraído.

— **S-si te molesta, no dudas en bajarlo.** — Le dijo Hinata.

— **No me molesta. Mira, ese es el examen de prueba.**

 **.**

— **¿C-cuál es la respuesta, A, B o C?** — Preguntó Hinata después de una hora de explicaciones y estudios.

— **Creo que la A.**

— **¡E-eso es!** — Dijo ella sonriente.

Itachi sonrió satisfecho y Hinata estuvo a punto de derretirse.

— **Bien… a-ahora termina esta frase. Cuando una célula de levadura metaboliza glucosa de forma anaeróbica el resulta es…**

— **Acido pirúvico.** — Contestó Itachi, pero algo en la cara de ella debió indicarle que se había equivocado y enseguida rectificó. — **Alcohol etílico.**

Ella volvió a sonreír.

— **C-correcto… Lo estás haciendo bien, I-Itachi-San. No vas a tener ningún problema en aprobar el examen, ¿Q-quieres practicar las preguntas largas? Puedo hacer otra cosa mientras t-tu las contestas y después te las corrijo.**

— **Si no te importa, me gustaría que las corrigieras.**

— **No hay problema. T-tengo que leer un par de artículos, lo hare mientras tu escribes.  
**  
Hinata se acomodó en el sofá y Ame se acurrucó a su lado. No pudo contener un suspiro mientras observaba a Itachi concentrado. Aquello de verdad la puso nerviosa.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** — Preguntó el alzando la vista.

— **¡S-si!** — Repuso ella tratando de disimular. — **Y-yo… L-lo siento si no me hago entender muy bien por mi tartamudez.  
**  
— **No te preocupes, puedo entenderte con claridad.** — Dijo él, con una calidad sonrisa que casi provoca que ella se desmayara.

Hinata trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero sabía que era imposible estando tan cerca de Itachi.

Se dispuso a corregir las preguntas. Fue crítica pero a la vez valoró todos los aciertos, esforzándose para no herir el amor propio de Itachi.

— **Aquí n-no has profundizado.** — comentó subrayando un párrafo. — **Y-y aquí te has ido un poco más allá a como debe ser y c-casi todos los profesores bajan punto por ello… esta afirmación no es correcta.**

Itachi parpadeó. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo corrigieran de forma tan sincera, pero era mejo ser honesta.

— **Gracias, tendré que mejorar en estos aspectos.** — Dijo él, con poco entusiasmo.

— **E-estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien en el e-examen.** — Repuso Hinata tratando de animarlo.

— **Espero sea así, volver a estudiar esta siendo más duro de lo que pensé. Y de verdad quiero tener éxito como hace 5 años.**

— **E-estoy segura de que será así. Debe ser difícil volver a estudiar después d-de tanto tiempo.**

— **Bastante. Antes tenía ayuda de mi Madre, no me iba tan mal es los estudios. También me encantaba jugar al futbol, no era la estrella del equipo pero se me daba bien**. — Explicó con una sonrisa melancólica. — **Tenía poco tiempo pero de vez en cuando le enseñaba un poco a mi hermano a como jugar.**

— **¿Y cómo te h-has animado a estudiar ahora?** — Preguntó Hinata dudando de que si sería una pregunta demasiado personal. El solo se encogió de hombros.

— **Necesito hacer algo con mi vida. Además, siento que ya estorbo en casa de mis Padres.** — Se limitó a decir. Hinata lo miró extrañada.

— **N-no creo que le seas un estorbo.**

— **¿Por qué lo crees?** — Preguntó Itachi curioso.

— **B-bueno… para ellos no creo que seamos un estorbo, nos aman. Pienso que de seguro andan contestos de saber que has comenzado a estudiar para tener un bueno futuro, no para que salgas de casa.** — Expresó Hinata con una gran sonrisa. Él le correspondió la sonrisa.

— **Ya veo**. — Susurró Itachi sonriendo. — **¿Tu porque no estás con tus Padres?  
**  
— **Eh… y-yo… quería independizarme.** — Dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos índices. — **A veces los extraño, pero siempre l-les escribo y a mi hermana. Espero Hanabi-Chan tenga muchas amiga.  
**  
— **Veo que tienes buen vínculo con tu familia.**

— **L-los amo, y no quiero que se preocupen por m-mi.**

Hinata tenía la cara ruborizada, no quería ponerse sentimental con él, apenas lo conocía.

— **Bueno, entonces crees que triunfaré en el examen.** — Dijo Itachi cambiando el tema.

— **B-bueno, estoy segura de que…** — Hinata lo miro rápidamente, a veces no pillaba el sentido del humor. — **¿E-estabas bromeando?**

— **No te preocupes, se que aprobare.**

— **T-tener confianza siempre e-es necesario.  
**  
— **Te puedo asegurar que nunca me ha faltado confianza en mí mismo**. — Sentenció Itachi recogiendo los libros.

Parecía que Itachi ya estaba listo para marcharse, así que lo condujo hacia la puerta.

— **B-buena suerte con tu examen, Itachi-San.**

— **Gracias, de verdad me has ayudado.**

— **N-no es problema.**

— **Nos vemos, Ame.** — Dijo Itachi agachándose para acariciar al gato. Y con una sonrisa en los labios dedicada tanto al gato como a ella, se marchó del apartamento.

Ame y Hinata se quedaron apostados en la puerta.

— **Déjalo Ame-Kun. No volverá.** — Dijo Hinata.

Cuando andaba recogiendo los vasos no pudo evitar mirar por unos segundos el vaso donde había bebido Itachi. Hinata suspiró, se sentía como una niña.

Había sido un par de horas agradables en las que había logrado hablar algo más de ciencia.

Quizás si hubiera tenía más práctica y más encuentros con chicos en su vida no habría tenido que celebrar su cumpleaños con un gato.

 **[NOTA]**

Lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar. Pero es porque no había recargado el Internet. Pero espero les guste al menos este capítulo, publicare muy pronto el siguiente.

Dejen su Review, besos. :D


End file.
